Train station blackout
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: This takes place in the first movie where Storm and Scott are looking for Rogue. If you have the DVD of the first movie, you can see a deleted deleted scene that I've based this on. Watch the enhanced view and click on the X when Logan is talking to Rogue
1. The train station

"You look around," Storm said to Scott Summers. "I'll check with the ticket agent."

She didn't have to wait long. "Hi, I'm wondering if you've seen a teenage girl around here. She's about seventeen, my height, has brown hair, and-"

The agent's eyes went wide with fear at something behind her. She barely managed to finish the turn, and gasp, when Sabretooth grabbed her neck and lifted her off the ground. She started to make small gurgling sounds when Sabretooth made another growl and brought her closer to his face. "Scream for me," he whispered. When she didn't, he slammed her skull into the window behind her, causing it to crack.

She saw Scott turn and head her direction. Toad's tongue came down and knocked the visor off of him. Scott was forced to look up quickly before he could hit anyone. The optimal rays that shot out from his eyes caused a huge hole in the roof.

Storm was nearly out when it happened, and wasted no time on it. She quickly summoned some energy to create a lightning bolt.

Sabretooth's hair started to stick out at the static electricity she was creating, and looked up at the ceiling. She created a roar of thunder in warning, and Sabretooth just roared back. When he didn't let go of her, Storm was almost out completely, and she knew it was now or never. She brought the bolt down and struck him dead in the chest. He roared as the bolt stayed on him for a few seconds. The bolt disappeared when he let go and charged him back. She blacked out as she hit the floor.

X

"Storm!" someone called out. Storm didn't know how long she was out, but didn't really care. The air was finally coming back into her lungs. Or, really, forced back into her lungs. "Storm!"

Storm started to cough and gasp. "Scott," she said hoarsely, when she finally figured out who it was.

"Storm," Scott said as he rushed over, his eyes closed. Obviously Toad had taken a souvenir with him. "Hang in there. Are you okay?" He helped her sit up.

Storm nodded, still coughing. "Yes."

"Easy."

"Yes," Storm repeated. "I'm alright."

"Okay," Scott said, bracing his arms to help her stand. After a moment he turned back to. "Can you move?"

Storm nodded. "Yes."

"Your alright?"

"Yes, Scott."

"Alright," Scott said, looking around, even though he had his eyes closed. "We- we gotta get out of here. Alright, here we go, c'mon." He helped her stand up as she broke into another fitful cough. They stood in the corridor until Storm's coughing eased. Magneto was heading their direction, with Sabretooth and Toad on either side. Toad was carrying a body bag of what could only have been Rogue. Storm was about to go out when Scott grabbed her hand. "Storm, no," he whispered. "You just had the living daylights literally knocked out of you."

"Scott," Storm said. "I'm fine, but Rogue _isn't_. I'm not going to let them get away with her." Her eyes turned white as she created mist to swarm around them. They heard the brotherhood stop.

"What's going on?" Magneto asked.

"The white-haired one must've come to," Sabretooth said.

"I thought I told you to take care of them?"

"I was," Sabretooth retorted. "But leaper over there couldn't hold his tongue. He knocked the visor from laser-beam and had me fried from the girl's lightning bolt."

"He was choking her," Toad argued. "Besides, laser-beam was heading toward you."

"He would never had taken a shot so long as I had her. And I was only trying to knock her out."

"Enough, both of you," Magneto said. "Why don't you just come out and show yourself, Windrider."

Storm's blood boiled. _No one_ used her nickname unless they earned the right to. "Don't make me send Sabretooth to find you." Storm knew that Magneto would do that and decided that it wasn't worth it. She thinned out the mist a little and stepped a little ways toward them to reveal her position.

"What do you want with her?"

"I need her for our survival, my dear," Magneto replied smoothly. Sabretooth stepped toward her, and Storm retreated. "And nobody is going to stand in my way."

"We'll just see about that." Storm created a vortex around Toad to lift him off the ground. It was supposed to separate him from Rogue; but Sabretooth lunged at her, causing her to lose concentration. As a result, the vortex died and Toad landed on his two feet. Storm managed to duck in time before Sabretooth got within an inch of her. Sabretooth, however, was quick to recover, and he started playing cat-and-mouse with her. After two minutes, he managed to grab a hold of her throat again. It didn't take long for her to blackout.

X

Scott heard Storm making gurgling sounds, and went out to find her. When her gurgling stopped, he got concerned. He started feeling around for her. He found her again on the floor, this time, she wasn't breathing. He started CPR and finally got her breathing again.

X

"Storm, Storm," a voice called out. Storm recognized it as Scott's and tried to open her eyes. Before she could though, she ended up in another fit of coughing. "Storm, easy, now, easy."

"Is anyone there?" a familiar voice called down the hall. Storm recognized it as Logan's. "Logan," she called hoarsely. "Over here."

"Wow," Logan said as he walked over to where Storm was. "You look terrible."

Storm glared at him for a moment, then got up- or _tried _to get up. Logan grabbed her arm, and wrapped it around his shoulder to support her as she had another fit. Scott followed close behind them. "Watch the steps, Cyclops," Logan said. A car pulled up in front of them.

"Scott!" Jean cried getting out of the driver's seat. She had Scott's glasses, as she rushed up to them. When she reached them, she placed the glasses on Scott, then turned and saw Storm. "Oh, my gosh, what happened?"

"Sabretooth happened," Scott explained. "He strangled her _twice_."

Jean put Storm's other arm around her and helped her in the car. Scott took the wheel and Logan was in the backseat with Storm and Jean. "What on earth did you do to make Sabretooth strangle you twice?" Logan asked.

"Nothing," Storm said.

"Don't talk, Storm," Jean said, eying Logan warningly. "Your breathing still isn't back to normal."

Storm nodded, and leaned back for the rest of the trip home.


	2. Author's Notes

The point of between the scenes is that they go between the scenes on the movies. Every time there's a cut off, there's a scene that goes beyond legal writing. Copyright prevents me from writing certain scenes from the movies. Think of them like deleted or extended scenes that never made the cut. These scenes include:

X-1:

Explosion

Emergency power surge

Train station blackout

Water bed

Release

X-3

There's a Storm brewing

Storm, meet Phoenix

Memories

More to come soon.


End file.
